SIM N
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Luffy terpaksa menerima tantangan kakeknya untuk bisa menyetir mobil dalam waktu singkat karena sesuatu. Tapi bagaimana jika Luffy tidak bisa menepati janjinya dalam waktu yang di tentukan? Bahaya besar apalagi yang ditimbulkan Luffy karena ini? Ada yang penasaran? baca dan review ya... terima kasih.


Udah lama gak nulis fanfic, jadi kalo aneh maaf ya.. abis dua tahun ini gak dipake buat nulis fanfic, jadi kaku lagi deh gaya ceritanya hehehe mudahan aja bisa diterima ya :-D

**Disclaimer** : One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda

**Summary** : Luffy terpaksa menerima tantangan kakeknya untuk bisa menyetir mobil dalam waktu singkat karena sesuatu. Tapi bagaimana jika Luffy tidak bisa menepati janjinya dalam waktu yang di tentukan? Bahaya besar apalagi yang ditimbulkan Luffy karena ini? Kalo penarasan baca aja kelanjutannya tapi kalo ngga yah gapapa..

**Warning** : AU mungkin, OOC parah (mungkin), flame dan blame masih diterima asal membangun.

**SIM N**

Dua tahun berlalu sejak Bajak Laut Topi Jerami menemukan One Piece, dan Empat tahun sejak kematian Ace. Tiga bulan berselang sejak Bajak Laut Topi Jerami memutuskan untuk berpisah dan kembali ke kampung halaman masing – masing hingga sesuatu terjadi dan mengharuskan mereka berkumpul lagi.

Dua bulan yang lalu, Monkey D Garp yang kini menjadi Admiral tertinggi di Angkatan Laut menantang Luffy agar bisa mengendarai mobil dalam waktu 604800 detik. Dan semua masalah itu berawal dari...

Flashback

"Kakek!" seru Luffy menerobos masuk ke kantor kakeknya, Monkey D Garp.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memecatku?! Gak ada sejarahnya tuh Marinir mecat Raja Bajak Laut!" protes Luffy sesampainya di kantor Garp.

"Bwahahahaha... kau ini benar-benar ketinggalan jaman. Jaman sekarang, siapa saja yang ingin jadi Raja Bajak Laut dia harus memenuhi DUA SYARAT PENTING. Pertama, Raja Bajak Laut itu harus pria yang kuat dan kedua dia harus punya SIM!" jelas Garp sambil makan donat.

"..."

GROOOOKKK

Seperti yang kita tahu Luffy sangat jarang sekali menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir hal yang 'berat', namun sepertinya penjelasan kakeknya yang lumayan panjang itu memaksa otak Luffy untuk berpikir.

"Kek, SIM itu apa?" tanya Luffy setelah memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir.

"Hahaha.. itu rahasia. Aku akan memberikan kau sebuah tantangan, jika kau bisa menyelesaikan tantangan itu dengan tepat waktu. Kau akan mendapatkan SIM dan aku tidak akan mengurusi urusanmu lagi dan kau akan tetap menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Bagaimana? Deal?" ujar Garp menunggu tanggapan dari Luffy.

"Deal!" balas Luffy menyanggupi."Apa tantangannya kek?"

"Luffy, kau harus bisa menyetir mobil selama 604800 detik. Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan tantangan itu tepat waktu, semua nakama bahkan Shank dan Makino akan dieksekusi di depan matamu sendiri!" tantang Garp.

"Kek, 604800 detik itu berapa lama?" tanya Luffy lagi.

"Itu juga rahasia. Tantangan itu dimulai dua bulan dari sekarang." Jawab Garp yang sebenarnya juga tidak tahu berapa lama 604800 detik itu.

Dan seperti itulah asal mula permasalahan yang dihadapi dua bulan yang akan datang.

E.O.F

*888#

Sejak dua bulan lalu, Luffy dan Usopp sudah berada di Water Seven bersama – sama membuat mobil untuk tantangan itu. Mobil yang diberi nama Amphobia Frankskuto V itu didesain khusus agar bisa dikendarai baik laut, darat, maupun udara.

Dibantu oleh Iceberg dan adiknya Tom, mereka berhasil menyelesaikan Amphobia Frankskuto selama dua bulan ini. Sebelumnya Franky juga menciptakan mobil yang dilengkapi oleh GPS khusus Zoro, lalu mobil mini bus untuk Sanji yang katanya karena Baratie sekarang bisa Delivery Order (A/N Delivery Order disini maksudnya Sanji ke tempat pelanggan yang mesen secara DO trus ntar dia ke alamat pelanggan dan masak langsung disana) dan dia dipercaya untuk itu, lalu mobil di desain khusus untuk Robin untuk menemukan peninggalan sejarah. Ada juga mobil untuk Nami untuk mendistribusikan hasil kebunnya ke seluruh belahan dunia.

Setelah dua jam menunggu, akhirnya satu per satu nakamanya datang dan anehnya yang datang paling pertama adalah Zoro. Kedua Robin, disusul oleh Sanji kemudian Chopper dan Brook. Luffy menjelaskan situasi yang dihadapinya dan alasan kenapa mereka berkumpul di bengkel Franky.

"Jadi apa kalian tahu 604800 detik itu berapa lama?" tanya Luffy masih penasaran.

"BUKAN ITU KAN MASALAHNYA!" seru Sanji, Usopp, dan Zoro serempak.

"7 hari, kapten." Jawab Robin tersenyum.

"Oh, 7 hari itu berapa lama?" tanya Luffy lagi.

Kontan saja pertanyaan itu mengundang pukulan, tendangan, dan tebasan untuk Luffy. Kapten polos yang malang itu pun tumbang dan **hampir** dibawa ke pemakaman terdekat .

Luffy tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan tidak ada tanda – tanda dia bernafas. Was-was, itulah perasaan ketiga tersangka utama meski yang paling terlihat itu hanya satu saja. Usopp semakin panik saat dia tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadi Luffy. Usopp dan Chopper mulai menangis karena mereka berpikir kalau Luffy sudah meninggal.

"Ah maaf aku ketiduran." Kata Luffy yang mengakibatkan ketiga tersangka jatuh serempak.

"Franky kau bagian mengajari teori dan bagaimana cara merawat mobil. Marimo, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin tapi karena hanya lima diantara kita jadi terpaksa aku memberikan tugas ini padamu-" jelas Sanji memberikan tugas masing – masing untuk mengajar Luffy menyetir mobil.

"Sudah cepat katakan saja apa tugasku!" cela Zoro gak sabaran.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu orang jelasin! Jangan seenaknya saja mencela penjelasan orang!" seru Sanji sambil memasang kuda-kuda hendak memulai pertarungan tak penting seperti biasanya.

"Sanji, tolong lanjutkan penjelasannya lagi." Kata Robin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baik Robin-chwan~," sahut Sanji lalu menjelaskan kembali tugas mereka,"Marimo mengajari Luffy pada hari pertama lalu Robin-chan mengajari Luffy pada hari ketiga, hari keempat Luffy diajari oleh Franky dan aku sendiri mengajari Luffy pada hari kedua. Hari berikutnya hingga hari terakhir Luffy akan diajari oleh Nami-san. Baiklah ada pertanyaan?"

"Ano Sanji-san, lalu apa tugasku dan Chopper-san?" Tanya Brook karena Sanji tidak menyebutkan tugas mereka berdua.

Sanji tampak berpikir sebentar lalu setelah menghela nafas agak panjang,"Kalian, maksudku Brook dan Chopper tidak usah mengajari Luffy. Aku yakin akan banyak berjatuhan korban, jadi Chopper tetap sebagai dokter dan Brook bisa membantu Chopper menjadi asistennya kurasa."

Suasana kembali hening, baiklah ini Luffy yang kita bicarakan kan? Jadi alasan Sanji ada benarnya juga. Diam-diam Usopp menghela nafas lega karna namanya tak disebutkan oleh Sanji.

"Oya aku lupa, Usopp yang akan menggantikan Robin kalo terjadi sesuatu padaku atau Marimo. Usopp juga kan bisa nyetir mobil, jadi kurasa kau tidak keberatankan kan Usopp?" Tunjuk Sanji pada Usopp sebagai pelatih cadangan.

Usopp tidak berkutik ketika dilihatnya pandangan mematikan Sanji seakan mengatakan kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Robin-chwanku kau tidak akan selamat Usopp. Usopp hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil melirik Luffy yang tersenyum sangat lebar tanda dia menyetujui gagasan Sanji barusan. Suasana kembali hening hingga Zoro membuka suaranya.

"Ayo Luffy, kita latihan nyetir. Lebih cepat selesai, lebih cepat juga aku latihan di gym." Ajak Zoro sambil mengambil kunci mobil dari Franky. Hari itu juga dimulailah latihan nyetir khusus Luffy.

*123#

**Hari Pertama, di Garasi Bengkel Franky**.

"Luffy-bro, sebelum belajar nyetir dengan Zoro. Akan kuajari bagaimana caranya menyalakan mesin hingga merawat mobil dengan baik. Sekarang kau duduk di sebelah sana." Pinta Franky memberikan instruksi pada Luffy.

Luffy pun menaiki AFV miliknya seperti instruksi Franky beberapa saat lalu, dia duduk manis sambil memperhatikan cara Franky mengatur spion, bangku dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Luffy pun mengikuti semua yang dilakukan Franky barusan mulai dari ngatur bangku hingga memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Sebelum melakukan perjalanan, kau harus mengecek ban, bensin, oli dan juga air aki sehingga tidak mogok di jalan. Hal pertama yang dilakukan sebelum menyalakan mesin adalah mengatur bangku, mengatur spion, dan memasang sabuk pengaman seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Selain itu, kau juga harus memeriksa persneling apakah dalam keadaan netral atau tidak." Tutor Franky menjelaskan teori singkat sambil menunjukkan benda – benda yang disebutkan tadi dan mempraktekkannya langsung.

Luffy hanya diam mendengarkan sambil sesekali menanggapi dengan 'oh' atau mempertanyakan hal bodoh seperti 'Apa aku harus menarik AFV kalo mogok di jalan?'

"Hm karena ini manual, kau cukup menetralkan tuas persnelingnya dan mendorongnya hingga mesinnya kembali nyala atau telpon aku saja dengan den den mushi mukie ini dan aku akan segera datang." Jawab Franky.

"Trus cara menetralkan persneling gimana?" tanya Luffy.

"Tahan dulu. Nanti akan kuajari tapi sekarang kita mulai dari dasar banget dulu. Kau lihat tiga pijakan dibawah kaki itu kan? Yang sebelah kiri itu namanya kopling, yang tengah namanya rem, dan yang kanan deket pintu itu namanya gas." Lanjut Franky memberikan tutorial sambil menunjuk benda – benda yang disebutkannya tadi.

"Trus cara makenya gimana?" tanya Luffy masih belom ngerti.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk di kursi supir ini. Aku duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "

Kini posisi keduanya pun berpindah, Luffy di bagian supir dan Franky di bagian penumpang depan. Sebelum memulai latihan setir kebut seminggu itu, Franky memberikan arahan pada Luffy seperti cara menyetel kursi agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan setir, juga bagaimana mengatur posisi duduk agar senyaman mungkin saat menyetir. Tidak hanya itu, Franky juga menjelaskan apa itu dashboard, lalu apa itu namanya speedometer, indikator, dan lain sebagainya yang menjadi dasar pengetahuan umum pengguna mobil. Baru setelahnya, Franky mengajari Luffy bagaimana men-starter mobil, menyalakan mesinnya, akinya hingga akhirnya siap untuk dijalankan.

Luffy mendengarkan Franky dengan seksama sambil sesekali menyela penjelasan Franky dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan bodoh seperti "lalu gimana kalo saat aku mencoba men-starter ternyata kuncinya patah? Apa masih bisa jalan? Trus bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalo bensinnya abis atau ngga? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bla bla bla" dan pertanyaan – pertanyaan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu per satu. Tentu saja Franky menjawab dengan gayanya yang suupeer.

"Cepat Franky tunjukkan padaku gimana cara kerjanya?" pinta Luffy dengan mata berbinar – binar pertanda dia sedang semangat MAX.

"Pertama pindahkan dulu ke gigi satu dengan menginjak kopling sampe penuh, lalu pindahkan ke gigi 1." Jawab Franky memberikan pengarahan pada Luffy.

"Kaki kanan menginjak gas secara perlahan, kaki kiri yang menginjak kopling diangkat perlahan hingga terasa getaran halus pada mesin mobil dan mobil pada posisi diam artinya tidak mundur juga tidak maju." Kata Franky memberikan instruksi pada Luffy.

Luffy pun mengikuti instruksi Franky, sesaat Luffy bisa mempertahankan posisi kedua kakinya dan keadaan setengah kopling tersebut namun ketika Luffy mencoba untuk memajukan mobilnya, tiba – tiba mesinnya mati.

"Oi Franky, kenapa mobilnya jadi mati begini? Rusak ya?!" tanya Luffy beruntun saking paniknya.

"Tidak, itu tidak rusak. Saat kau tidak bisa mempertahankan kondisi setengah kopling, mesin mobilnya jadi mati. Coba sekarang kau ulangi seperti yang sudah kuajari tadi," kata Franky menenangkan.

"Shishishi.. aku lupa caranya, Franky." Jawab Luffy.

Franky menepuk jidatnya, 'Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang sangat super panjang' pikir Franky lalu mengajari Luffy dari dasar paling awal hingga bagaimana caranya mempertahankan setengah kopling.

"Bagaimana Luffy, apa kau bisa mengingat semua yang sudah ajarkan tadi?" tanya Franky memastikan penjelasannya tadi bisa membantu Luffy mengingat semua yang diajarinnya, kalau masih belum ingat juga.. sepertinya dia harus menyerahkannya pada Zoro.

"Iya, terimakasih Franky atas bantuannya!" ucap Luffy sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Franky mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Luffy benar – benar sudah bisa mengingat dan mempraktekkan semua yang dia ajarkan.

"Iya. Aku bisa mengingatnya." Kata Luffy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa latihan langsung dengan Zoro hari ini." Ujar Franky menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Luffy.

*889#

**Hari pertama Latihan dengan Zoro, 601200 detik sebelum Deadline**

"Zoro, kita mau latihan kemana?" Tanya Luffy sambil melirik ke arah Zoro.

"Jalan terus saja terserah kau mau latihan dimana," jawab Zoro seperlunya.

Luffy pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya seperti yang diajari Franky tadi, kaki kirinya lalu memijak kopling dan kaki kanannya memijak gas. Perlahan Luffy memainkan kaki kiri dan kanannya agar bisa setengah kopling. Secara perlahan Luffy mulai menarik kopling dan menekan gas secara perlahan hingga mobil berjalan.

AFV pun mulai melaju menyusuri jalanan water seven, keadaan kota water seven tidak seperti saat peristiwa Ennies Lobby lagi. Sekarang kota ini mulai mengalami pengembangan, jalan-jalan mulai diperlebar tapi perairannya masih tetap ada.

Ketika bunyi mesinnya menjadi kasar, dengan sigap Luffy pun memindahkan persneling ke yang lebih tinggi. Mobil AFV kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Zoro, abis ini kita kemana lagi?" Tanya 'mantan' Raja Bajak Laut, Luffy.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Zoro, Luffy menengok ke arah Zoro. Tidur. Zoro tertidur dengan pulasnya. Luffy spontan membangunkan Zoro dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Oi Zoro, katanya mau mengajariku. Kau tahu bagaimana caranya mengerem? Aku lupa caranya bagaimana. Zoro! Zoro!" Seru Luffy membangunkan Zoro sambil terus menyetir.

"Ada ap-, Luffy cepet rem kita bisa menabrak anak kecil itu hei Luffy!" Panik Zoro dan tanpa disadari dia menebas kaca depan mobil Luffy dan memecahkan ban AFV. Zoro lalu membanting setir sehingga mereka bisa menghindari anak kecil itu dan akibatnya keduanya harus menabrak sebuah pohon.

Beruntung Luffy menggembungkan badannya sehingga dia dan Zoro tidak terluka parah.

"Cukup sampai disini latihan kita hari ini! Sekarang kita panggil saja Franky untuk membawa mobil ini." Dengan itu berakhir sudah latihan menyetir mobil hari itu.

Luffy pun menelpon Franky dengan den den mushi mukie dan menjelaskan peristiwa hampir tabrak lari itu ke Franky. Setelah beberapa menit, Franky pun datang dengan mobil dereknya.

O_O

Luffy dan Zoro pun kembali ke tempat nakamanya berada. Melihat Luffy dan Zoro terluka, Chopper langsung bergegas menghampiri mereka dan memeriksa keadaan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian bisa terluka sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Chopper sambil memberikan plester pada luka Luffy dan Zoro.

"Kami menabrak pohon," jawab Zoro sekilas.

"Aku lupa cara mengerem, dan kami hampir menabrak anak kecil. Bukannya mengajariku cara mengerem, Zoro malah menebas kaca depan dan ban mobilku lalu membanting setir hingga kami menabrak pohon," jawab Luffy jujur.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Zoro, "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian semua melihatku seperti itu. Aku pikir itu kan cara paling ampuh untuk berenti," sanggah Zoro mencoba membela dirinya dari tatapan kenapa kau tidak mengajarinya mengerem.

Tentu saja ini mengundang cibiran Sanji, dan rasa takut Usopp untuk mengajari Luffy menyetir pun semakin besar.

"Tch, dari awal aku emang tidak yakin kau bisa mengajarinya dengan baik Marimo. Ternyata aku benar, otak lumut." Cibir Sanji membuat si pendekar pedang terhebat itu jadi tersulut emosi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ngajak berkelahi!"

Dimulailah pertengkaran duo monster itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Nakamanya hanya diam menikmati pertengkaran mereka.

Kring.. Kring..

Tiba-tiba den den mushi di ruangan itu berdering, Luffy yang berada di samping den den mushi itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo," sapa Luffy di telepon.

"Luffy, apa ini kau?" Sahut orang di seberang sana.

"Nami!" Balas Luffy antusias begitu mendengar suara orang di telepon.

"Luffy, jangan berteriak di telepon dong! Kau bisa merusak kupingku," ujar orang tersebut yang ternyata Nami. Den den mushi itu menunjukkan ekspresi kesal ketika Nami berkata begitu pada Luffy.

"Shishishi.."

Begitu mendengar nama Nami disebut, Sanji langsung menghentikan pertengkarannya dengan Zoro. Sanji langsung merebut den den mushi dari Luffy,

"Kau ini, oya Luffy-" ucapan Nami terpotong ketika didengarnya suara Sanji yang menggantikan Luffy.

"Nami-swan~" sapa Sanji dengan mata berbentuk love, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sanji-kun? Ah iya aku baik-baik saja, oya Sanji-kun, aku masi ada urusan disini. Mungkin besok atau lusa, aku baru sampai disana." Ujar Nami pada Sanji.

"Baik, Nami-san," jawab Sanji dengan riang.

Sanji pun menutup den den mushi dengan riang layaknya seorang anak yang dijanjikan dibelikan robot-robotan sepulang ibunya dari kerja.

"Teman-teman, Nami bilang dia akan tiba disini besok atau lusa. Baiklah aku akan memasak dulu, pasti kalian lapar kan?" Sanji pun bergegas ke dapur untuk memasakkan makan malam untuk teman-temannya.

Dia sangat senang begitu mendengar Nami akan menyusul mereka, bukannya Sanji tidak suka dengan kehadiran Robin tapi dia merasa lengkap kalau Nami juga sudah datang. Bukan cuma Sanji yang senang, Luffy juga terlihat sangat bergembira begitu tahu Nami akan datang. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Nami, sejak mereka kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing Luffy terus membantu Makino di barnya. Sesekali dia datang berkunjung ke tempat Sanji sekedar meminta makan padanya. Nami selalu sibuk mendistribusikan hasil kebunnya ke daerah tertentu ketika Luffy datang berkunjung, jadi hanya Nojiko dan Gen yang menyambutnya. Dan ketika Luffy berpamitan pulang, tak lama kemudian Nami pun datang. Karena itu begitu dia mendengar Nami akan datang, dia sangat senang. Mendengar suara Nami tadi saja membuatnya semakin merindukan navigatornya itu.

"Robin-chan, ini spesial untukmu," Sanji meletakkan makanan yang dimasaknya di hadapan Robin.

Sanji pun berbalik dan menunjukkan ekspresi serius,"Dan untuk kalian, jangan berebut mengambilnya terutama kau Luffy. Aku sudah menambahkan sepuluh porsi lagi pada piringmu, jangan mencuri makanan yang lain."

**Hari Kedua Latihan Menyetir dengan Sanji, 504000 detik sebelum deadline**

"Oi Luffy, cepat bangun!" Ujar Sanji membangunkan Luffy di pagi buta.

"Tapi Sanji aku masih ngantuk, bahkan ini belum waktunya sarapan pagi. Nanti saja ya bangunnya," tawar Luffy lalu kembali tidur.

"Justru karena ini masih pagi, kita latihan sekarang saja. Lagipula, Nami-san bilang kan kalau tidak hari ini ato besok dia baru datang," Sanji masih bersikeras mengajak Luffy latihan menyetir di pagi buta itu.

"Tapi Sanji, Franky bilang mobilku jam 9 pagi besok baru selesai dibenarkan. Nami juga tidak akan datang hari ini," sahut Luffy masih dengan mata terpejam.

Pagi itu sekitar jam 4 pagi, entah kenapa Sanji terbangun dari tidurnya. Aneh, dia tidak pernah mimpi buruk sebelumnya tapi kenapa dia harus mimpi buruk. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan cincin emas putih di sakunya, cincin itu adalah cincin yang sering ia gunakan untuk melamar Nami namun selalu saja ditolak. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis berambut orange itu, dan entah sudah berapa kali juga dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Nami dengan alasan baginya dia seperti kakak laki-lakinya. Dalam mimpinya pagi itu, Sanji bermimpi kalau Luffy tidak bisa memenuhi tantangan itu namun dalam mimpinya bukan Shank dan Makino juga kru bajak laut topi jerami yang dieksekusi melainkan hanya Nami sendiri. Dalam mimpinya, Luffy berusaha membebaskan mereka semua tapi terlambat, Nami di eksekusi di depan mata Luffy, di depan matanya. Sanji terbangun dan dia tidak bisa tidur lagi pagi itu.

"Ya sudah, itu terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menyetir mobil dalam seminggu ini, kau tahu kan konsekuensinya Luffy. Itu terserah padamu, apa kau ingin tetap tidur dan mengabaikan hidup kami atau kau akan bangun dan latihan menyetir sekarang." Kata Sanji sarkastik.

"Kalian tidak akan mati, percaya padaku Sanji." Jawab Luffy masih tertidur.

"Aku tahu..."

X_X

"Oi Sanji, cepat bangun! Aku lapar nih," ujar Luffy mengguncangkan tubuh Sanji, membangunkannya.

Dengan malas Sanji pun bangun dan segera ke dapur untuk memasak, pagi itu menu sarapannya adalah nasi omelet. Seperti biasa Sanji membagikan makanannya kepada nakamanya, dan setelah mereka semua selesai makan, Sanji kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci semua perabotan itu.

ZZZ

"Sanji, ayo kita latihan nyetir mobil lagi!" Ajak Luffy setelah Sanji memberikan cemilan untuk Robin seperti biasanya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa saat kemudian Luffy dan Sanji pun sudah berada di garasi bengkel Franky.

"Untuk menghindari kejadian dengan Marimo, sekarang kita akan mengulang latihan dasar dengan Franky kemaren. Luffy, kau harus memperhatikanku dengan baik. Kita akan latihan dulu di sirkuit Franky ini, kalau kau sudah benar-benar mengingatnya baru kita latihan di jalan." Kata Sanji memberikan pengarahan.

"Aye sir.." Jawab Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau duduk di kursi penumpang depan ini," Luffy pun menduduki kursi penumpang depan seperti yang Sanji perintahkan. "Apa saja yang kau ingat dari yang Franky dan Marimo ajarkan?"

"Setengah kopling, tanjakan dan turunan, jalan maju mundur, dan-"

"Hm, jadi sekarang masalahnya ada di rem. Luffy sekarang perhatikan baik-baik caraku mengerem, jangan sampai lupa lagi soalnya ini sangat penting!" Ujar Sanji lalu mempraktekkan cara mengerem mobil.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau paham?" Tanya Sanji sambil melihat ke Luffy.

"Iya."

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang oke."

Dan dimulailah pelajaran mengulang latihan menyetir mobil ala Sanji. Tidak hanya mengulang pelajaran yang diberikan Franky, Sanji juga mengajarkan Luffy bagaimana mundur, belok kanan dan kiri, saat di tikungan, saat turunan tajam dan saat tanjakan tajam, bagaimana jika di lampu merah. Cukup lama mereka latihan di sirkuit buatan Franky itu, mungkin sekitar lima putaran.

"Lumayan bagus, sekarang kita coba di jalan. Kau harus mengingat semua yang telah kuajarkan padamu Luffy!" Ujar Sanji.

BBM

"Bagus, pertahankan seperti itu Luffy. Kalau kau bisa pertahankan seperti itu terus, kau sebelum deadline nanti kau sudah bisa lancar menyetir mobil." Kata Sanji antusias.

"Sanji, habis ini kita kemana lagi?" Tanya Luffy masih terus menyetir. Terkadang Luffy melihat ke arah kaca spion untuk melihat jalanan persis seperti yang diajarkan Sanji.

"Lurus saja, nanti kita ke pasar dulu. Kalau sudah dekat, baru kukasih tahu lagi kemana arahnya." Jawab Sanji singkat,"Luffy, AC-nya dimatikan saja, supaya tidak berat latihannya. Kacanya dibuka saja,"

Luffy pun menuruti seperti apa yang diperintahkan Sanji. Sesekali dia memelankan jalannya dan memindahkan gigi ke yang lebih kecil jika melewati polisi tidur atau terjebak macet di lampu merah atau rel kereta.

"Hai gadis cantik, kalian mau kemana?" Goda Sanji ketika mereka berselisih dengan dua orang gadis.

"01-99637801, itu nomor teleponku. Jangan lupa telepon aku ya!" Seru Sanji sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan tangan kirinya memperagakan seperti orang sedang menelpon.

Karena kelakuan Sanji itu, Luffy jadi tidak tahu kalau di sebelah kiri mereka ada lubang yang cukup dalam. Dan dengan kecepatan sedang, Luffy pun menerobos lubang itu sehingga membuat kepala Sanji terbentur bagian atas pintu depan.

"Ow, Luffy, hati-hati dong. Kau ingin membunuhku!" Kesal Sanji tanpa sadar kalau itu karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"Shishishi.. Maaf Sanji, kepalamu menghalangi spionnya jadi aku tidak tahu kalau ada lubang disana tadi." Jawab Luffy memberikan alasan.

"Luffy, berhenti cepat!" Perintah Sanji.

Luffy pun langsung mengerem mendadak yang membuat keduanya sedikit terpental kedepan.

"Luffy, pelan-pelan kalau mengerem." Omel Sanji

"Kan tadi kau yang menyuruhku cepat berhenti, sekarang kau marah-marah." Oceh Luffy

Sanji langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa menghiraukan protes Luffy. Dia segera menghampiri seorang gadis cantik yang dilihatnya tadi, sepertinya mobil gadis itu mogok dan gadis itu mencoba untuk memperbaiki mesin mobilnya yang mogok.

"Mellorine~ ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sanji menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini." Jawab gadis itu cepat.

"Tch, ternyata air akinya habis. Aduh bagaimana ini? Padahal aku harus ke tempat Iceberg-san." Gumam gadis itu seraya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti meminta bantuan.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan beralis melingkar terus memandangnya dengan mata berbentuk hati, tak lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Bagaimana lady, apa sekarang kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Mel~ Kalifa-chan!" Tawar Sanji untuk kesekian kali namun ternyata orang yang ingin ditolongnya adalah anggota CP9 yang dulu sudah menyandera dan memanfaatkan masa lalu Robin. "Kau disini?"

"Kau?!" Respon Kalifa begitu menyadari kalau pemuda yang menawarkan bantuan tadi adalah Sanji. Tak ada pilihan lain, Kalifa harus bergegas ke tempat Iceberg untuk menghadiri rapat.

Sejak peristiwa Enies Lobby dulu, dua setengah tahun kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti jadi anggota pemerintah. Mereka ditawari Iceberg untuk bekerja menjadi tukang kapal lagi.

"Daripada kau menunggu disini, lebih baik ikut kami saja. Aku dan Luffy sedang latihan menyetir, kami bisa mengantarmu ke tempat Iceberg kalau kau mau, bagaimana?" Tawar Sanji memberikan solusi.

"Bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Franky akan membawa mobilmu dengan mobil dereknya."

**Hari kedua, pukul 12.00 WWS 475200 detik sebelum deadline**

"Terima kasih, Topi Jerami, Black leg Sanji." Ucap Kalifa sesampainya ditempat Iceberg.

"Sama-sama, shishishi," jawab Luffy tersenyum

"Anything for you my lady~" jawab Sanji seperti biasa.

Setelah mengantarkan Kalifa ke tempat Iceberg, Sanji dan Luffy kembali melanjutkan latihan menyetir mereka. Mereka kini latihan bagaimana menyetir di jalan ramai seperti di pasar dan di jalan yang kecil. Luffy pun mempraktekkan apa yang dikatakan Sanji meski sesekali mesin mobilnya sering mati atau kadang Sanji harus terbentur atap mobil karena Luffy lupa menyeimbangkan gas, kopling, dan gigi.

Setelah belanja ke pasar, Sanji dan Luffy pun kembali ke tempat nakama mereka.

"Sanji, kita sudahan saja ya, aku sudah lapar nih.." Keluh Luffy sambil terus menyetir menuju tempat nakama mereka.

"Kalau kau ingin cepat sampai, menyetirnya yang cepat. Tapi tetap seperti yang kuajarkan tadi." Sahut Sanji sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

LXN

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Ini fanfic bikinnya sebenernya tiga taun yang lalu pas bareng bikin update-an chapter 6 Love is Nakama hehe niatnya mau dibikin oneshot tapi ternyata kepanjangan dan belom selesai juga hahaha ya sudah aku publish aja, sekalian mau minta pendapatnya hehe sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah baca, terima kasih buat yang udah review juga..

Oh iya buat yang udah nungguin fanfic aku yang Love is Nakama, aku ucapin makasih banyak. Maap fanficku itu lagi hiatus sampe aku lulus kuliah, lanjutan fanfic yang ini juga sampe aku lulus kuliah dulu... sekali lagi makasih dan maap.


End file.
